


Cat-Napping

by hetalianGemini15



Category: D.Gray-man, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Allen and Kanda are definitely out of character, Based off an idea Roma and I got together, Crossover, Gen, Happy birthday Roma!, I'm not sorry, Short One Shot, Thats pretty much the entire thing, Timcanpy gets eaten by another cat, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: The tags should suffice, birthday gift for my friend Roma.
Kudos: 1





	Cat-Napping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big Slappy on wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Big+Slappy+on+wattpad).



> Happy Birthday Roma! [1/28/2020]

"Here kitty kitty." Kneeling on the ground, he watched the grey tabby cat pace closer to him, feeling two paws against the top of his legs. Lifting the feline up in both gloved hands, he vaguely noticed the collar around her neck, narrowing his slate eyes in light annoyance. How did this keep happening?

"You know you did something, is that why you're trying to be nice? Come on girl, spit him out." Standing from the ground, he held the tabby to eye level, trying to keep from melting, the cat purring up a storm and trying to look innocent. Taking a look at the piece of metal on the collar, he tried not to laugh at the odd name.

"Your name is Ringo? Okay Ringo, my name is Allen, and you just ate my friend. Please spit him out." It was more than obvious that she wasn't paying him any mind, but at the same time he couldn't get himself to be mad at the purring feline in his hands. Sighing a little, he let the grey tabby climb up his arm, sitting on his right shoulder like a parrot for a moment. Tugging at his hood, he made sure it covered his hair as he started back down the sidewalk. Guess he'll just need to wait till Ringo spit the golem out, he just hoped it didn't end up like it did in the past.

Feeling a furry face and warm nose against his cheek, he couldn't help but laugh a little at the bit of affection. She was definitely much more friendly than someone else he knew. He could hear running footsteps from behind him, taking a quick glance back before stepping off into an alley. He managed to grab Ringo off his shoulder before she jumped off, holding the tabby to his chest like an infant.

"Hey! Drop her right now and step away." Hearing the voices behind himself, he turned around slowly, eyes widening in fear. Oh this was no good, especially since it was three against one and all of them were human. His grip on Ringo tightened a little, his legs taking him backwards as if trying to get away from the situation.

"S-sorry but-" His legs trembled under him as his back hit the bricked wall, knees wanting to buckle and collapse under him as the trio moved closer to his shaking form. They didn't look too friendly, especially since it wasn't very bright in the alley. Why did things like this always happen to him? He's still a kid! He could feel as tears began perching at the edge of his eyelids, the situation getting to be a bit too overwhelming for him. The moment the tears overflowed his legs collapsed, himself falling on his knees within a moment, the air disrupting his hood enough to let it fall off his head.

"I-I didn't mean to just take her, but she ate something of mine and was just going to wait till she spit it back up." His body was trying to curl up on himself, trying to make him a smaller target. It was a few seconds of him in that position before he felt a rough tongue slide up his cheek, effectively breaking some of the tear tracks on that side. Well someone was trying to make him feel better at least.

It was silent for a bit, his crying settling down as Ringo tried her best to clean his face. He could tell the trio who had followed him were talking amongst themselves, probably trying to figure out was was happening. It was getting later in the day, and he knew he'd be getting looked for soon enough. He was just hoping the other would be competent for once.

"I still have half a mind to call the police brigade on you, but I'm not going to even bother with that now. The vet is closed too so I can't even think of anything to do at the moment." Hearing the voice from above him, he glanced up, shaking his hair to try getting the silver locks out of his eyes. "So until something is figured out, my name is Edd and those two are Tom and Matt. You've already met Ringo."

"I'm Allen." His voice was a bit rough from crying, but he was glad it could be understood. Glancing to the opening of the alley, he noticed someone he recognized leaning up against the bricks.

"Bakanda, come over here!" Hearing the other click his teeth at being brought into the situation, he paled as the taller drew mugen from its sheath. Oh why did he ask that asshole for anything?

"What do you want me for, Moyashi? Can't handle anything by yourself can you." Narrowing his eyes at the taller, he didn't even attempt to bite his tongue.

"It's Allen, and why did you pull mugen out?" Letting his gaze follow the sharp weapon for a moment, he unconsciously held Ringo closer, the feline grooming herself.

"Taking care of the problem since you apparently can't." Oh this wasn't good. He was about to take his glove off to block the attack when he noticed Edd jump in front of him.

"You come near my cat with that thing and you're going to lose it." He could watch the standstill in front of him, wanting to speak up but not wanting to aggravate his ass of a comrade even more. Pausing in his strokes along Ringo's back, he glanced down quick enough to watch the grey tabby cough up a hairball, the gold golem coming up as well. He jumped a little where he was sitting, in a bit of shock that the situation was solved on its own.

"Timcanpy!" The golem was covered in saliva, but managed to shake it off before it flew up to sit on his head just out of reach of Ringo. His exclamation seemed to have drawn everyone's attention, thankfully ending the standstill and getting Kanda to sheath mugen again. He could hope that it didn't happen again, but that wasn't likely. Waving to the group of three as they separated, he glanced over to Kanda, the man obviously annoyed.

"You know you can't solve all your problems by killing them, Bakanda." Crossing his arms over his chest, he felt Timcanpy settle down on his head.

"You're the only one it hasn't worked on, believe me, I've tried." Turning to face the other, his eyes were narrowed in a glare.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're little bitch ass just keeps coming back." This was going to be a long walk back to headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~  
> 1114 words
> 
> A little crossover between Eddsworld and D.Gray-Man [y'all don't know how hard it is to not write it as Grey, I'm honorary English]
> 
> The idea came from banter between myself and my friend Roma [who this is dedicated to] about Timcanpy getting eaten by Ringo and chaos going down
> 
> I was dragged into DGM and I'm not even mad because yes, more dumbasses to love
> 
> Kanda and Allen are probably 300% out of character, I'm only up to volume 8 of the manga so far.
> 
> Happy 23rd birthday Roma!!
> 
> Docs Title(s): DGM X EW; Allen the legit cat burglar
> 
> ~Mason [1/27/2020]


End file.
